HR-H
HR-H is a robot appearing in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. HR-H is the boss of a long-abandoned, hi-tech city in Shiver Star. Like many of the bosses in the game, the fight with HR-H is done in two different phases. Unlike many bosses though, HR-H actually takes on a whole new form as the fight progresses. After Kirby depletes its health the first time, HR-H turns into a rocket-like robot known as HR-E and starts to pursue across the frozen, metallic road suspended high in the city's sky. HR-H is a strange lighthouse-like robot with impenetrable armor. Because its armor is so tough, Kirby must instead target its weak point: its arms (and later, its shadowy body when it becomes HR-E). As mentioned above, HR-H is able to freely transform into a stronger form to ensure its victory. Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards HR-H is activated when Kirby enters a desolate cityscape in the heart of Shiver Star. The battle begins with the fight against HR-H. In this form, HR-H has a total of four attacks. Two of these attacks (neither of which leave HR-H open to attack) include shooting out large missiles that crash into the ground, and projecting a thin yellow laser from its beacon onto the stage that swiftly sweeps across the screen. To damage it, Kirby must wait for it to perform an attack with its arms. These two attacks include sweeping its arm across the platform, and slamming its hands into the center of the stage. With the use of an ability or just regular projectiles, Kirby must damage these hands in order for the second phase to begin. The battle turns into a side-scroller as the robot turns itself into the rocket-shaped HR-E. While Kirby runs away from HR-E, it tries to snip Kirby with its claws and hit him with missiles. There are two types of missiles that he shoots, one being the type of small ones that HR-H used, and the other being a new, larger type. When Kirby tries to inhale the larger one, it breaks into two halves, and the back half continues to plough into Kirby if he doesn't avoid it by jumping. Occasionally HR-E will fly up into the sky and then crash down in an attempt to crush Kirby. The platform eventually runs out, meaning that HR-E must be dealt with quickly. In this form, Kirby must damage its dark core in order to destroy it completely. HR-E also resembles a snowmobile. It is possible that HR-H was not possessed by Dark Matter, as Dark Matter has only been shown possessing organic creatures. As HR-H is a robot, and therefore not organic, it may have just been obeying its programming and protecting the city when it attacked Kirby. HR-H and HR-E's cards are #6 and #7 on page 1/9. Artwork Image:Hrh2.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Gallery Image:Hrh.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Hrh icon.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Screen46.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:HRH Kirby 64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:Hre.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' de:HR-H Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards